


Switch!

by LilLovelyanime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno - Freeform, Arcobaleno curse broken, Bonds, Depression, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Female Tsuna - Freeform, Gen, Give this fic a chance, Haru is helpful, Heartbreak, How could Reborn not have notice this, Mammom, Mammon doesn't like to share, Mammon has feeling, Mild Language, Naive Tsuna, OC, OOC, Oblivious Tsuna, One Sided Attraction, Reborn - Freeform, Sky Flames, Some Arcobaleno get their adult forms back sooner than others, Swearing, The Arcobaleno will get their adult forms, Tsuna and Mammon have a cute relationship, Tsuna is a little like Nana about love, Tsuna is dealing with heartbreak in the first chapter things get better, Twins, Using Vongola intuition for investing, Violence, boxer Tsuna, but they're still babies, capable Tsuna, cross dressing, genderbender, heartbroken tsuna, hints of f/f, hints of m/m, jealous Haru, kick boxer Tsuna, mafia, mostly m/f, onesided f/f?, questionable partnership, questionable use of vongola intuition, sometimes you just need a good sky, until she's rejected, vongola intuition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada is through with life. After dedicating so much of her time, emotions and life into trying to get her crush to notice and love her, Tsuna doesn't know what to do after being rejected. Then her brother calls. Now Tsuna finds herself having to deal with a homicidal baby and her brothers mess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own KHR. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I make no profit from it.

As the sun began to set, Kokuyo high school is bathed in a sea of orange. A lone figure stood behind the gym, standing next to a cherry blossom tree. A breeze gently tousles the figures long brown hair, big brown eyes stared longingly into the distance. The young woman is wearing a Kokuyo girls uniform and stands waiting with a pained expression on her face.

Biting her lip the young woman wonders if she should just go home, for it doesnt look as if the person she is waiting for is coming. But before she could decide whether to leave or stay the girl notices a shadow appearing in front of her. Looking up she notices the muscular outline of a person approaching and the girl is filled with an overwhelming feeling of happiness.

"You came," the girl shyly stated.

As the young man approached his features came into view, tall but not to tall, with tan skin, grey eyes and white hair. He is wearing the Kokuyo boys uniform and has a scar on his left temple.

The girl couldnt help but notice the frown on his face and his serious demeaner. It is an unusual sight. For as long as she has known him, he has been energetic and happy.

Pushing down the sudden feelings of regret and disappointment that have wash over her, the girl blushed and exclaimed, "Ryohei-senpai, I love you! Please go out with me!"

"Sorry!" Ryohei shouted as he bowed deeply.

"Ryohei..." the girl stuttered.

"I understand how you feel!," Ryohei explained as he kept his head bowed. "But I already have a girlfriend! ...I've only ever seen you as a friend! No...thats not quiet right. If anything I've always seen you as a younger sister! I'm sorry Tsuna-chan!"

* * *

Quickly sitting up a young woman sat breathing heavily on her bed, with her sudden movement her blankets fell to the floor. Looking at the clock on the nightstand beside her the young woman let out a frustrated sigh and rolled over onto her stomach. Hiding her face in her pillow the woman yelled.

'That dream again!,' she internally wailed.

Though calling it a dream wasn't exactly the truth. The truth is that, that dream, is a memory of what had happened a couple of days ago. Where Tsunayoshi Sawada had confessed her feeling to her prince charming, Ryohei Sasagawa. And was completely rejected.

"No point," Tsuna muttered and thought, 'there is no point going to school, no point getting up in the morning and no point to life. Everything is meaningless...All the hard work I put in so that Ryohei-senpai would love me was pointless...'

"Just let it end..." Tsuna muttered as she curled up into a ball.

Closing her eyes Tsuna had every intention to go back to sleep but just as she started to nod off the irritating shriek of her cell phone went off. Opening her eyes Tsuna considered answering it...then changed her mind. She really didn't want to talk to anyone and whoever it is would eventually give up.

Ten minutes passed...

Then twenty and the phone is still ringing.

Irritated Tsuna had grabbed two pillows on the bed and firmly held them against her ears in the hopes of blocking out the sound. It doesn't work. In frustration Tsuna stood up and walked across the room to her desk and picked up the phone. Not bothering to check who is calling Tsuna answered the phone and hissed out, "Yes..."

"Yo," a male voice said in familiarity.

For a second Tsuna considered hanging up. While she felt like there is something familiar about the person who has called, at the same time she couldn't quiet recognize his voice. Suddenly Tsuna is filled with feelings of exasperation and anxiety.

"Ietsuna-kun?" Tsuna uncertainty muttered.

"Finally!" The voice said, "geez you act like you don't even remember your amazing older brother!"

Ignoring most of what Ietsuna said, Tsuna couldnt help but think it is only natural that she would have a hard time remembering her brothers voice. They haven't seen or heard from each other in two year. Not since Tsuna had decided to follow Ryohei-senpai to Kokuyo, with the thought of Ryohei Tsuna felt herself start to cry.

"So then I was like of course I made that play, it's me, what do you expect," Ietsuna rambled on. Suddenly Ietusna went silently as he noticed how unresponsive Tsuna is and hissed out, "hey, are you listening to me?"

"Um yes?" Tsuna lied, not quiet sure what to say as she actually hadn't been listening.

"Good," Ietsuna responded and then asked, "so how are things going for you?"

Flopping onto the floor Tsuna groaned, "I hate my life..."

There is a pause on the other line and then Ietsuna replied, "thats great! I actually need you to do something for me!"

If Tsuna was in better spirits she would have wondered how, her hating her life is 'great'. But she just, doesn't have the energy or motivation to think about it. All she wanted to do is go to sleep...

"I don't..." Tsuna began to refuse whatever her brother wanted but was interrupted as he cried out.

"Don't tell me you won't help your big brother out Tsu-chan," Ietsuna whined. "How ungrateful! Don't you remember all the times i helped you out when we where kids."

She couldnt. In her sixteen years of life, Tsuna could not think of one time her brother had helped her out. At least not willingly.

"Why..." Tsuna began to ask but was interrupted again.

"Come on! Don't be so difficult! It's not even that big of a thing!" Ietsuna argued, "hasn't mom always told us that as siblings we should get along and help each other out?!"

"I...," she tried to argue but is drowned out by her brother voice.

"It's not as if you're doing anything right now," Ietsuna reasoned.

"Fine..." Tsuna finally relented, "I'll help you out. What do you need me to do?"

"Okay, so tomorrow i need you to meet me in Kireitochi, the east side at a hair salon called Glamore. Be there by ten am and don't be late."

"Wait," Tsuna muttered, "why Kireitochi? Why not in Namimori?"

Tsuna couldnt help but find it a bit odd that Ietsuna wanted to meet in Kireitochi, a small town that is close to both Kokuyo and Namimori. The reason she thought it odd is because Ietsuna lives in Namimori with their mother and Tsuna didnt understand why her brother wants to meet in a different town. If not Namimori couldnt he have come to Kokuyo?

Unfortunately Tsuna questions are left unanswered as she heard a click and then silence. Looking at her phone Tsuna saw that her brother had hung up on her.

Sighing Tsuna set the phone down on the floor beside her. Shutting her eyes she went back to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own KHR. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement.

 

Sobbing, a young girl falls to her knees. Her short brown hair covers her eyes as tears fall to the ground. The girl wear a orange dress, white undershirt, white socks and orange shoes. Scrapes and bruises cover her arms and legs, as if she has fallen down repeatedly or been hit.

A rock flies past her head and in fear the girl lets out a scream. Someone lets out a laugh and a rock hits the girl on the shoulder.

"What a weakling!" A voice calls out.

"Useless," another voice says.

"Ugly!" A third shrieks.

"No good," the second voice says.

"Dame Tsuna," the first voice mocks.

"Dame Tsuna!" The third voice repeats.

"Dame Tsuna," the second voice agrees.

Seven year old Tsunayoshi Sawada sits frozen in fear, crying, too scared to move and say anything.

"Hey!" A voice shouts out, "what do you think you're doing!"

Tsuna hears the sound of someone running and one of the boys, who have been bullying her, let's out a squack. The sound of flesh hitting flesh fills the air and Tsuna looks up at the scene before her. A boy around her age with white hair stands punching the three bullies that have been tormenting her. He grabs one of the boys by the hair and with the strength she has never seen a kid display, throws him into the air. But even with all that strength, he is still outnumbered. The next few moments are a mass of limbs, punches and kicks. Until the three boys and the white haired kid untangle themselves. All four boys are scratched up and covered in freshly forming bruises. One of the boys spits on the ground and looks to Tsuna. He sneers and then turns away to run. The other two boys pause for only a second and follow their friend.

Sniffling, Tsuna watches them leave. She notices the white hair boy swaying on his feet, it looks as if he will fall. But the boy remains standing, watching the other boys run away. It isn't until the other three boys are out of sight that the white hair boy moves. He turns to Tsuna and for a moment she fears that he is coming over to hurt her. Because it's all her fault. It's always her fault. No matter what she does she always messes up and everyone hates her.

The sound of the boy approaching fills Tsuna with fear. Shutting her eyes she listens as he comes to a stop in front of her.

'Here it is,' Tsuna thinks, 'now he'll hurt me! its all my fault! its all my fault!'

"Are you alright?" An unfamiliar voice asks.

Surprised, Tsuna looks up to see the white haired boy looking down at her.

"Are you okay?" He shouts.

A bit put off with the volume of his voice, she still manages to nod her head.

"I extremely can't believe those guys," the boy says with a glare, "picking on a girl like this. You're really sure you're okay!?"

"ye...yes..." She stutters not understanding why this boy is helping her.

Staring at her intensely, the boy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a hankerchief. He then starts to wipe away some of the dirt from her face.

"My name is Ryohei Sasagawa! What's your name?" Ryohei asks as he takes out several bandaids and begins to cover some of her scrapes and scratches.

"Tsuna," she mumbles out.

With a smile that is as warm as the sun, the boy, Ryohei asks, "well then Tsuna, do you think you can stand?"

"I...I..." she stutters and tries to get up but falls after putting pressure on her right leg. "Ow!" she cries out.

Watching the girl struggle, Ryohei leans forward to examine Tsuna ankle and notices how swollen it is. Giving a solemn nod he turns around and stoops down. He then gestures for Tsuna to get on his back.

"um..." Unsure at what to do Tsuna remains sitting staring at the boy.

"Hop on," Ryohei says, "it looks like you hurt your ankle. But not to worry, I'll extremely carry you home."

"No!" Tsuna shouts.

"No?" Ryohei questions.

"It's too much trouble..." she tries to clarify

"Trouble...," Ryohei repeats, "It extremely wouldn't be any trouble at all! All extreme men help a girl in need! Now get on!"

Timidly Tsuna grasps Ryohei shoulders and he helps to get her situated on his back.

"Alright!" Ryohei shouts, "now which way is your house."

Giving the boy directions on how to get to her house, Tsuna holds on tightly to the boys back as he starts to run. Holding on, Tsuna feels her face heat up and thinks, 'he's just like the prince that save the princess in the stories that mommy reads.'

* * *

Wearing a orange short sleeve dress, black knee socks and black boots, Tsuna steps out of the bus and onto the sidewalk. Her hand tightens on the purse strap that hangs on her shoulder as she walks away from the bus and down the sidewalk. While walking, Tsuna can't help but feel irritated, on the bus she had accidentally fallen asleep and dreamt about her first meeting Ryohei-senpai.

'Why do i keep thinking about him,' Tsuna miserably thinks to herself, 'its not like it will change anything.'

A cloud of depression settles over her head as Tsuna wobbles along. So lost in her own thoughts, she doesn't notice the suspicious man wearing a tacky white and purple suit with many gold necklaces hanging from his neck. As the two start to walk by each other, the man suddenly veers towards the right and bumps into Tsuna. He then falls onto his ass while holding his left arm and screams in pain.

"Ow ow ow, what the hell!" The man screams, "watch where you're going!"

After being bumped into Tsuna stumbles a few steps backwards and stares confusingly at the man who bumped into her. The man stands and approaches Tsuna. Still confuse she backups.

"Look at what you did to me!" The man complains as he points to his arm, "look at my arm! How are you going to take responsibility for this!?"

Tsuna stares at the mans arm and doesnt see anything wrong with it.

Without realizing what is going on, Tsuna is maneuvered into a alley. She keeps on backing up until she bumps into something behind her. Jumping forward in surprise Tsuna turns her head and sees two men. The one she must have bumped into has slicked back black hair, he is wearing a white suit, pink undershirt and black shades. The other man has hair that is bleached blonde and he wears a white suit with a blue undershirt.

"Aniki!" the first man, who bumped into Tsuna, screams with tears in his eyes. "Look what this bitch did to my arm!"

"Huh?" Tsuna mutters, "but you bumped into me."

"Now now, Ryusei," the man with the sunglasses, now dub Aniki, chastises as he pushes his glasses up. "I'm sure that it was accidnet. You shouldn't be so hard on this young woman. That being said I'm sure that the young miss here is very sorry."

"That's right," the third unknown man says, "I bet she's so sorry for all the pain and trouble she's caused, that she'll be more than happy to take care of your medical bills."

"Trouble...medical bills?" Tsuna questions. "But you're the one who bumped into me."

"What was that!?" The Aniki man says as he steps closer to Tsuna. Gone is the fake pleasant expression from his face, in it's place is an expression of rage.

As the man gets a little too close to Tsuna, she finally realizes what is going on, "Oh, I see. This is one of those scams."

"Huh," all three of the men shout out.

Lifting her leg up Tsuna brings it down onto the man closest to her, causing him to be slammed into the concrete below. The force of the kick is so powerful that it leaves an indent in the concrete floor. The man lays motionless on the ground.

"You bitch!" Ryusei shouts out, as he and the other man pull out switch knives and move towards Tsuna.

* * *

Stepping over the broken and twitching bodies, Tsuna makes her way out of the alley and onto the main street. Nervously she inspects her dress to make sure no blood has gotten on it. The dress is relatively new and she really likes it. It would be a shame if it got a stain on it and blood stains are always so hard to get out. Not finding any on her dress or legging Tsuna gives a sigh of relief and turns her focus on finding the shop she is looking for.

Reading the different signs around her, Tsuna tries to remember exactly where the place she is suppose to meet her brother at. Reaching into her bag, she riffles around until she finds a piece of paper with the name Glamore and some directions.

"Glamore, Glamore," Tsuna mutters to herself, "where is it."

So focus on the many businesses around her Tsuna fails to see the sign post in front of her and walks into it. Walking into the sign post she gives a cry of distress and falls to the ground.

Groaning in pain, Tsuna stares hatefully at the sign and then notices something. There on the sign post is an arrow with the word Glamore on it. Standing up she looks at the sign and the direction it is pointing, only to see it is pointing to a suspicious looking alley. Having already been in an alley under unfortunate circumstances, Tsuna is unsure if she wants to follow the sign. But that bit of her that always seems to know things, tells her that it's safe. So Tsuna walks into the alley and looks around. The walls of the alley are covered in advertisements and posters and she pauses when sees one for a local cafe. The flyer reads, 'Come to Lovers Cafe in Kireitochi! Home of the extreme coconut parfait."

"Lovers..." Tsuna groans, "extreme! Urg, Ryohie-senpai loves coconut!"

With tears in her eyes, Tsuna can't help but think about her failed love life. "Why does everything remind me of him?" She moans.

Expression hardening Tsuna smashes her fist against the flyer causing it to crinkle, tear and for the wall to crumble behind it. Drying her eyes she turns to continue on her way down the alley. While walking Tsuna sees a sign that reads, Glamore. The sign is a tacky thing, with a rainbow of colored lights and for a moment Tsuna thinks this can't be right. But as she approaches the shop she looks through the window and notices a familiar figure inside, a young man with gravity defying brown hair and a lean figure .

'It's Ietsuna,' Tsuna thinks, 'I'd recognize that hair anywhere.'

Walking up to the salon, Tsuna opens the door and walks inside. With the doors opening a bell sounds out and the few people inside the shop look to her. A woman with short purple hair who is cutting another womans hair, looks up and smiles before returning to her work. Her brother who is sitting in the waiting area stands up and makes no move to approach her. Next to him is a girl with brown hair and eyes, who stands up along with him. The girl is wearing a school uniform Tsuna doesn't recognize.

"Hey," Tsuna says, "its been a while..."

"Yeah," Ietsuna responds as he approaches his sister. Eyeing her he says, "you've gotten taller. That's good, we're about the same height."

"We are the same height," Tsuna says, "we might not be identical but we do look really similar."

And what she said is the truth. Tsuna and Ietsuna may not be identical but they do look really similar. When they were children, before she started paying more attention to her appearance, the two had looked so similar that people had trouble telling them apart. Then Tsuna had learnt that Ryohei-senpai likes cute girls with long hair. So she started to learn how to put on makeup, straighter her hair and dress more cutely. In truth without the many hair products she uses, her hair would be very similar to her brothers and if she cut it short, it would take on the same gravity defying appearance. Though, since shes been going through puberty there are now a few more differences.

"Hahaha, good to see you too" Ietsuna replies to his sisters comment.

"Um," the girl next to her brother suddenly spoke up, "Do you two know each other?"

Turning to the girl Ietsuna explains, "this is my twin sister, Tsunayoshi. She's the one I've been telling you about."

Giving a shriek of surprise the girl says, "Sister!? I thought your sibling was suppose to be a guy, a brother! Ietsuna-kun, I don't think this is going to work!? The two of you look so different! There's no way!"

"What's not going to work?" Tsuna questions.

Frowning, Ietsuna gives the girl a look and says, "that's actually the thing i want you to help me with. Oh yeah, this girl is Miura Haru. She's agreed to help us out. And Haru, dont let how she looks fool you. We really do look freakishly similar, she's just wearing make up and a ton of hair products."

"Hey, there are other differences," Tsuna says and notices how the girl, Haru, stares at her chest.

"It's fine!" Ietsuna insists, "we can work around it."

"Work around what?" Tsuna asks.

With an unreadable expression Ietsuna says, "I'll explain everything but maybe we should go somewhere more private."

"We can use the back room," Haru suggests.

"Won't that be an inconvenience for the ower?" Tsuna asks as she looks to the woman still cutting hair.

"Nope, that's my cousin Reika." Haru explains as she takes the hands of the Sawada twins and drags them into the back room, "She's cool with it. I asked her earlier if we could use it."

Entering the room, Tsuna sees a table with a few chairs, some capinets, a portable stove, a fridge and a cot. Haru drags Tsuna to the table and practically pushes her onto one of the chairs, doing the same with her brother. A glass of juice is put in front of her and Tsuna watches as Haru sits down next to Ietsuna.

"I need you to take place," Ietsuna suddenly says.

"So direct!" Haru shouts as Tsuna asks, "what?"

"I need you to take my place," Ietsuna repeats. That is I need you to pretend to me for a while. You know go to school dressed as me, hang out with people and talk to mom. That sort of stuff."

"Why," Tsuna questions.

"I'm trying out for the Yomiuri Giants," Ietsuna explains.

"Serously?" Tsuna questions, "aren't you a little too young to be trying out for a professional baseball team. You're only sixteen."

"I'll be seventeen this year!" Ietsuna says, "also I was scouted, they said they want me at their try outs and practice camp."

"So, why do I have to pretend to be you," Tsuna asks, "can't you just tell mom and inform the school."

It didn't make any sense. Their mom has always been lenient. She even let Tsuna move to another town to chase a boy. Tsuna really couldn't see their mom refusing to let Ietsuna go just because he would miss some school.

"The try outs and practices will last two to three months," her brother explains.

Hearing this Tsuna winces, thats a little more than a little school. But still, there just seems to be something wrong with her brothers story. It wasnt that he is lying but more like he is leaving out important details.

"Haviing a student become a major league baseball player would elevate the schools reputation." Tsuna reasons, "cant you just ask for permission? They can have you complete your homework and stuff while you're at that camp."

"That won't work," Ietsuna states.

"Why not?" Tsuna questions.

"I...I have a tutor," Ietsuna finally admits.

"A tutor," she asks.

"Yes, " he confirms.

"I dont remember your grades being that bad," Tsuna says.

"They aren't," Ietsuna insists. "He's suppose to be a tutor to make kids into the leaders of tomorrow or something."

Tsuna didnt buy that. There is defiantly something else going on.

"That sounds like a scam," Tsuna mutters.

"Doesn't it," Ietsuna agrees.

"So, if your grades are good and there aren't any other problems, why would this tutor be a problem?" She asks.

"He's too strict," Ietsuna explains, "you know, he wants me to quiet baseball. He says that it's pointless and will just get in the way."

While listening to her brother, Tsuna couldn't help but think the tutor has a point. Not many people end up as professional baseball players. It's better to study, go to a good college and then get a high paying job. 'Actually now that I think about it, I havent been thinking about my future either! Ever since I was a kid, all I could think about was Ryohei-senpai! Actually, wasn't my whole plan for the future to get married to senpai and start a family with him! What am I going to do!'

"Anyways, there's no way he will let me go to the tryouts." Ietsuna says, "the only way I can go is if someone takes my place and he doesn't find out."

After her realization of her own lack of future plans and a reminder of the rejection from the love of her life, Tsuna couldnt help but feel depress. At this time all she wants to do is go home and go to sleep. It's as if all the will power and energy has left her body.

"Tsunayoshi," Ietsuna says as he reaches out and takes his sister hands in his own. The sudden contact snaps Tsuna out of her thoughts and she looks at her brother in concern.

"Tsuna, it's always been my dream to play for the Yomiuri Gaints." Ietsuna says, "and this is my chance! This may be my only chance and I can't waste it, I have to go! But that guy... he'll never let me go. Tsuna, I know I haven't been a great brother...I've always thought about myself first and we never had any of the same interest. I know I dont deserve your help but I need it! Please Nee-san help me!"

Staring at her brother Tsuna couldnt help but feel a pain in chest. The two of them have never been close but that doesn't mean they don't care for each other. Thinking about it and her own situation, she knows that she doesn't want to attend her own school right now. If she refuses to help she'll return to her apartment and stay there until it is absolutely necessary for her to leave and with store delivery that will not be often. But if she helps her brother then at least she will be doing something.

It is his dream. Tsuna thinks

"Fine..." Tsuna agrees but cant help but have an uneasy feeling about it. "I'll do it."

"Really?!" Ietsuna says as he squeezes his sisters hands in excitement.

"How beuatiful," a tearful Haru says as she sits and watches the two siblings.

"Yeah," Tsuna says, "but I don't think it will work. We might look similar but there are some glaring difference between us. No one's going to believe I'm you."

"Dont worry," Ietsuna says, "that's why we're here".

"Huh?" Tsuna questions.

"At this salon of course," Ietsuna explains.

"Wait," Tsuna says, "you dont mean..."

"Thats right," Haru says as she jumps up, "it's a makeover!"

'That means you two were expecting me to agree!' Tsuna thinks angerly.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down sis," Ietsuna says.

'I'll change my mind right now!' she thinks as the woman from the shop enters the back room and says, "you kids ready?"

"Yes," both Haru and Ietsuna answer, while Tsuna remains silent.

The three teens are then usher out of the room and into store front. Tsuna is escorted to one of those chairs with a sink behind it and the woman, Reika, begins to wash her hair.

"Wait! What are you doing?" demands Tsuna.

"So how do you want it," Reika asks.

"Like mine," Ietsuna answers.

"Wait! what!" hisses Tsuna as she realizes what they're planning.

"If you're going to be pretending to be me, you're going to have to look like me." is the response.

"I know that!" Tsuna shouts, "i just didnt realize I would actually have to cut my hair! Do you know how long it took me to grow it out!? How much effect I put into it, to make it look as amazing as it does!? There is no way I am just letting it be cut off, so it can resemble your mess of a hair!"

"What did you think would happen?" Ietsuna questions, "that you'd wear a wig or something? People will be able to tell if its a wig."

"But still..." She starts to argue.

Interrupting the two sibling, Reika suggests, "how about I start with your brother first then."

"What! why!" Ietsuna shrieks, "you just need to make Tsuna look like me!"

"Well, Your hair is a bit of a mess," Reika says as she drags Ietsuna into a seat and beings to work on his hair. "It needs a trim. Don't worry, i wont take off much."

Tsuna couldn't help but watch in morbid fascination as her brother is manhandle. In the end, while Ietsuna hair is still gravity defying, it now has a more cute and fluffy appearance. Reaching over, she pets her brothers hair and is surprise to see that it has a nice feel about it.

"Okay, now its your turn," Reika declares.

"Huh?" Tsuna says as she notices Reka approaching her. "Wait! Wont this be pointless anyway?!"

"Pointless?" Reika questions.

Letting out a sigh in relief and thinking that she can get out of this mess, she explains, "I'm a girl. Anyone who looks at me is going to know I'm a girl, even if we have the same haircut."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Reika reassures as she brings up her scissors. "Once I cut your hair and we remove the rest of your makeup you two will basically look the same."

"I have boobs!" Tsuna shouts out in desperation, "no one is going to believe I'm a guy!"

At Tsuna words everyone pauses and Ietsuna shouts, "does that mean my hair was cut for no reason!"

Patting Tsuna shoulder Reika says, "Dont worry."

"Huh?" Tsuna questions.

"After we finish with the hair, I'll show you how you can bind your chest!" Reika happy explains, "its actually really simple!"

"How..." she begins to question.

"I was actually in theater before I became a hair stylist," Reika says as she begins cutting Tsuna hair.

Experiencing the same treatment her brother faced only moments before, Tsuna can only watch helplessly as her long hair falls to the floor. Tears fall from her eyes as she mourns her beautiful hair.

Once it is all over, numbly she stands up and stares at herself in the mirror. She then thinks, 'this hairstyle does not go with what I'm wearing.'

The next few moments pass in a blur, were Reika shows Tsuna the different ways of binding a chest with sports bra, control top pantyhose, bandages or plastic wrap. The hair stylist then explains how to make it look like you have all the right equipment below. Finally a few moments are taken to show Tsuna how to walk like a man and several pieces of paper with instructions are force into her hands.

"You're going to need to practice all this," Reika stresses, "so you don't make a mistake."

"Don't worry, I'll be helping you," Haru helpfully says.

"I want to make the switch in a week from today," Ietsuna says. "Haru will meet up with you a day or so before the switch and will help you."

"That's right," Haru agrees, "so I'm going to need your address and phone number."

In her own little world, Tsuna writes down her address and phone number in the booklet Haru hands her. After she is finished writing Haru takes the booklet and Ietsuna shoves a hat onto Tsuna head. The feeling of the hat being shoved on her head snaps Tsuna out of her mournful daze and she stares at her brother in confusion.

"Thanks," Ietsuna says as he nods his head. "I have to get back now, before that guy realizes I escaped. See you in a week. Bye."

With that Ietsuna is out the door. The Haru girl gives Tsuna a smile and a wave before she follows after him. Turning to the only other person in the shop, Tsuna sees that Reika is already cleaning up.

Feeling a bit numb, alone and confuse, Tsuna leaves the shop.

* * *

Opening the door to her apartment, she enters and closes the door behind her. Locking the door, Tsuna then walks to the kitchen, placing her purse and her brothers hat on the counter. Grabbing a glass from the cabinets she fills it with water and takes a sip.

'It's been a long day,' she thinks, 'all I want to do is go to sleep.'

With the intention of going to bed, Tsuna walks over to her purse, pulls out her phone and heads for her bedroom. Entering the room she places her cup of water on the bedside table and sits on her bed. Running her free hand through her hair, she pauses as she realizes how short it is.

"My hair! My beautiful hair...gone..." Tsuna morns. "I may have only grown it out for Ryohei-sempai... but I'd grown attached to my hair. I loved my hair and now it's gone."

Running her fingers through her new short hair she mutters, "well, most of it anyways."

Falling back onto her bed she lets out a sigh and asks, "now what?"

As if in reply to her question, Tsuna cell phone rings.

Answering the phone she says, "hello?"

"Oh hey," Tsuna says as she realizes who it is, "I've been meaning to call you."

"Nothing, why do you think something is wrong," She replies.

Listening to the other person, Tsuna answers, "I'm fine."

"No...No," she denies what the other person is saying.

"I told you..." Tsuna tries to convince the person on the other line that everything is alright.

More silence passes as she listens to the other person on the phone. Sniffling Tsuna finally admits, "Ryohei-senpai rejected me."

"Yeah...I know" Tsuna agrees, "anyways, I was wondering if you could help me out. I want to take a break from school."

Pausing to listen to the other person, Tsuna then answers, "no, that's not it. I'm helping out my family. Yes, really. For a couple months."

"I know that's long time," Tsuna answers, "but they're family."

"Nope, can't change my mind," she responds.

Smiling Tsuna replies, "thanks, you're the best. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh, that..." Tsuna says, "sure. I'll look it over. Just be sure to send it to me soon. I don't want to deal with it when I'm with my family."

"No, i think thats everything," Tsuna says, "unless you have something you want to say to me."

"Oh come on," Tsuna insists, "just say it..."

Pulling her phone away Tsuna looks at the device and says, "how rude, he hung up."

Placing her phone on her bedside table Tsuna lays down and wonders if she made the right choice. She can't help but feel an ominous feeling about the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, a new chapter. Hopefully this was a more enjoyable chapter and more people read it. It didn't seem like many people liked the first chapter. The reason why the last part, when Tsuna is on the phone, sounds so weird is because you're only hearing half of the conversation.
> 
> So, Tsuna has met up with her brother who she hasn't seen in about two years. She has also met Haru, who has agreed to help the twins with their switch. So things are moving along. And if you think you know who Tsuna was talking to on the phone, leave your answer in a review.
> 
> About Ietsuna and the haircut, Ietsuna hair was a whole lot more messy than cannon Tsuna's. This is due to the fact that he doesnt take care of it that well and he often wears a baseball hat or a batting helmet. After the haircut both Ietsuna and Tsuna hair looks similar to Canon Tsuna hair.
> 
> If you like the fic and have the time, please leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is this great fic on fanfiction.net called "I Will Follow you" by Hazelle.X (unfortunately it hasn't updated in a while :'( ) which is a KHR fic about a female Tsuna and her twin brother. This fic is inspired by that fic, in particular a certain event that takes place. Also slightly inspired by the movie "She's the man".
> 
> This fic is a bit ooc. Much like the original Tsuna, this fic Tsuna has a crush on someone. The major difference is that while original Tsuna admired Kyoko from afar, this Tsuna was a bit more proactive in her pursuit of love.
> 
> I'm having some problems with my computer. It still works but there are issues because of this I decided to try writing on my kindle. So far it feels really awkward. I have one of those keyboard for it and the buttons are small so it's really easy to hit the wrong button. Also the writing app I have doesn't appear to have spell check. Which sucks.
> 
> Reviews and comments greatly appreciated.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic.


End file.
